parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Princess Detective part 2 - Mulan Finds Zephyr
(The camera breaks out of the clouds again, and now we have a bird's eye view of downtown China. Below, a carriage is moving through the streets.) *Fa Mulan: (narrating) It was the Eve of our good emperor's Diamond Jubilee, and the year His Majesty's government came...(more forebodingly) to the very brink of disaster. He... Oh... (chuckles) I'm... I'm getting ahead of myself. (The camera focuses briefly on the passenger inside the carriage before it pans down, revealing a beautiful young Chinese woman with black hair and eyes, wearing a light green and blue dress, and black slippers. Her name is Fa Mulan.) *Mulan: (narrating) My name is Fa Mulan, most recently of the emperor's 66th Regiment. (The carriage stops, and after her traveling companion departs, Mulan hops onto the sidewalk. She opens the newspaper again, and we see that she has marked several places available for rent.) *Mulan: (narrating) I had just arrived in China after lengthy service in Afghanistan and was anxious to find a quiet place... (A drop of rain falls onto the paper. Mulan folds it up and opens his umbrella.) *Mulan: (chuckling)...preferably dry...where I could rest and find a bit of peace. Little did I know, my life was about to change forever. (As she walks through an alleyway, she pauses. From inside a forgotten rain boot, she can hear someone crying. She walks over to the shoe and sees Zephyr sitting on a medicine box labelled "Gwendolyn's Liver Pills" crying softly.) *Mulan: Oh! Oh my! (Zephyr was heard crying.) *Zephyr: (from o.c.) Are you all right, my boy? (Zephyr stops crying, gasps, and turns to her.) (Mulan removes a light bluish-violet handkerchief from jacket pocket and hands it to him.) *Mulan: Oh, come now. Come, come. Here, here, dry your eyes. (Zephyr takes the handkerchief and blows his nose. He sniffles and wipes his nose as he gives it back to Mulan and she puts it back in her pocket, taking a seat beside him.) *Mulan: Ah, yes, that's better. Now tell me, what's troubling you, my boy? *Zephyr: (sniffles) I...I'm lost. (sniffles again) I-I-I'm trying to find Princess Jasmine of Agrabah Street. (He hands her a small newspaper clipping.) *Mulan: Now, let me see here...(she leans his face closer to the clipping to read the headline.) "Famous princess solves baffling disappearance." Mmm, hmmm. But where are your mother and father? *Zephyr: (tears welling up in his eyes again) That's why I m-m-must find Jasmine! (He begins to sob into his hands.) *Mulan: (calmly) There, there, there. Now, now, now. Well, I don't know any Jasmine. (Zephyr gives her a puppy-eyed look, but then Mulan gives him a warm smile on her face.) *Mulan: But I do remember where Agrabah Street is. (His face brightens a bit as Mulan reopens her umbrella.) *Mulan: Now, come with me. We'll find this Jasmine lass together. (Cut from Zephyr and Mulan setting off to Agrabah Street.) Category:Abeiscool40 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Sad Scenes Category:Parts Category:Scenes